Just an Ordinary Day, Yeah Right!
by CaptainJVPirate
Summary: Regular girl with regular friends. Oh wait! hold on, now something is wrong with me, and my friends, I'm attending a school which has beasts in human form learning and roaming the grounds at night and the headmaster is a weirdo. Right. Just another day, am I right? Read, Review, Follow and favorite!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Just an Ordinary Day. Yeah Right!**

_She saw him standing there across the room, but she made no sudden movements to go talk to him, because 1. She was shy and she would just make a fool of herself 2. He's the most popular guy in school and 3. He doesn't even know she exists._

Backspace.

"If only life was easy" Visaa thought to herself. Every day was the same to her, no action, too much high school drama oh and no adventures. Yep, that's her life, boring.

'Visaa, have you done your homework yet? Can I see it?' her dad asked her,

'Oh, I'll show you in a few minutes dad.' She said with a fake smile while also laughing to herself on the inside "Shit, Shit, Shit, I'm gonna be so dead, I didn't do my work, oh well might as well get started" she thought to herself

*After 45 minutes of work and possible brain damage for being used to much*

'Finally, finished. Not my greatest work, but still work.' She said rubbing the back of her neck. Her dad laughed at her a little bit, he was like her best friend, they were so close, they even played war games together. Yep that's her dad.

'Alright Visaa, if you think that's good enough you can hand that in tomorrow, but does it have all the information in it?' he asked.

'Yes sir! In my own words sir!' she said pretending that she was a soldier or whatever.

'Good work soldier.' He said while ruffling her hair, 'Now off to bed, you need your rest.'

'Going' she said while jumping off her desk chair and tripping over the white couch clearly in front of her. She got back up dusted herself off turned around with a big smile and ran off.

xxX*Xxx

_'Where the hell am i?' Visaa asked herself as she was in pitch black. After a few seconds of waiting for no answer or maybe a light she heard a deep growl come from behind her, she quickly turned around and found a piece of paper saying "You Lost The Game"_

_'What the fuck?' "What the hell is the game?.. Oh, shit" 'Yes random note, I did lose the game' she turned back around and saw a black wolf with a light brown crescent moon behind its left ear._

_'Hey doggie, nice doggie, little ball of fur, warm doggie, soft doggie, grr grr grr' she finished, realising she just changed the words to a kids song "Ha look at that"_

_But the wolf didn't even take a step towards her, instead it wanted Visaa to follow it, reluctantly she agreed to follow the dog, taking cautious steps while following the dog, all of sudden her clumsiness came over her and she tripped on flat ground._

xxX*Xxx

With a startled jump she awoke from her dream, she turned over and looked at her clock 11:11:11 "Haha funny clock, might as well make a wish, see if it will work. I wish for." She lied in bed thinking of what her wish would be 'nothing' she said aloud to herself 'If I didn't wish for anything to get where I am, then I don't have to wish for anything at all.' She said while she fell into a deep slumber.

xxX*Xxx

Visaa's POV

'Visaa, wake-up you're going to be late for school its 7:30.' Mum said as she tried to wake me up, she turned on the light.

'ARGHH! My eyes! They burn!' I yelled which meant I was finally awake. "Getting up in the morning is so a pain in my ass."

xxX*Xxx

8:48am

'Keep. Riding. Visaa. Bitch. You. Can. Do. This!' I told myself, I didn't really care what people thought of me because there was no one around anyway.

9:00am

'Made it!' I congratulated myself whilst running for class. As I was running and half jumping up the stairs I knocked on the door out of breath, I needed to use the wall to help me to stand up. When the door opened I peered in and heard.

'You have to get a late note.' One of my classmates said, my response,

'Aww Fuck!' I said leaving a classroom laughing at my response.

*5 minutes later*

'What took you so long?' one of my closest friends Imogen asked,

'Bitch down at the office wrote down that I was fucking 5 minutes late, I was only 2 minutes late!'

'Language!' Marissa said while laughing

'Sorry mother.' I said laughing with them.

*At lunch*

Marissa, Imogen, John, Mitch and I walked to the basketball courts where we all hang-out at lunch and what-not. As we sat down we began talking about something, I wasn't even listening to what they were saying.

'I had the freakiest dream last night' Imogen started, 'I was getting chased by a guinea pig.' Awkward silence. 3, 2, 1, we all started to piss ourselves laughing.

'Imogen what did you have before you went to bed?' I asked amused of her "freaky dream"

'Umm' she started counting her fingers for some weird reason, she's a special child, 'Cake' she said with a cheeky grin.

'Haha no wonder' I said. The bell rang and we all got up and dusted ourselves off. Said our goodbyes and walked off to our electives.

While Marissa and I were in our dance class I felt the room start to shake 'What the hell?' I said aloud

'What?' Marissa said like she didn't even feel a thing before

'Didn't you feel that?' I asked her shocked, she shook her head in response "Hmm maybe it was just me" I thought to myself. A few minutes after I felt the room shake again, but instead of just me feeling it everyone else did, this was massive, I tried to stand but I couldn't, all the shaking was making me fall over and I couldn't get a proper balance. I heard Kalinda and Grace scream with all they got. I moved my eyes away from them and looked up, I could see that the lights on the metal polls were going to fall down. I had to do something I couldn't let the people in the way get hit.

'Guys! Get out of the way the lights are going to fall down!' I yelled across the room hoping that they would hear me. Thank the gods they did, they moved out just in time. It missed them by about an inch.

After all the shaking had stopped, it helped us by doing a lot of dusting. Bad news was, all of the dust was now in the air filling our nostrils with dirty oxygen, we were all coughing and trying to move the dust out of the way so we could breathe, thankfully during dance class we opened the windows.

I looked over to my right and saw the door, the entrance was clear so we could open the door and exit to find other people that were still alive, I'm not saying that there could be dead people.

'Is everyone alright?' I yelled out so they could hear me, I got noises and some yeses in response, I was happy no one was badly injured.

'Guys, the door is clear so we can get out safely' I told everyone. Then I started seeing figures from the other side of the room moving towards the door, I knew it was them. I myself headed towards the door but carefully in case something would fall down and it would start the whole shaking thing again.

When I finally reached the door I turned the knob and gasped at the sight before me. There were loose bricks on the ground, floors missing, shattered glass, flashing lights and people cowering in classrooms waiting for the "earthquake" to happen again.

'C'mon the stairs are broken so we can't go down them' I said with Marissa in tow, she followed hand over mouth gasping every 5 minutes at every new damaged object she sees. I couldn't stand to look at it all, but I had to find a way out of the building with out getting hurt, and also finding my friends.

As we passed through the double doors we saw both John and Mitch exit a class up a little flight of stairs.

'You two alright?' I asked

'Yeah we're fine, what about you?' John asked back 'Did anyone get hurt?'

'No, but there was a close call with the lights though.' I said, remembering the accident a few minutes ago. 'We have to find a way out of this building and find Imogen and others.' I said taking the role as leader. "Well if no one is going to take charge, I might as well. Marissa is too much of a softy, John makes fail battle strategies, Mitch won't be able to think of plan in time and Imogen, well she's not here, so it's up to me."

Looking over to the other side of the half wall I saw the large ramp that use to be sitting there fallen down, but only half of it though. The part that was closet to us was still in-tack and the other was down to the first floor. Walking over I placed one foot on the ramp to see if it was stable. Thank god it is. I quickly placed my other foot a bit behind me for balance so that I could slide down, as I reached the end I jumped off and landed softly on the ground. I turned around and looked up.

'Guys, it's safe to slide down, just do what I did and you'll be fine.' One by one they slide down, but Marissa was still left standing up there. 'Marissa what are you doing? Hurry up and get down, it's not that hard to do.' I told her.

Instead of sliding down with her feet like the rest of us did she sat down, place her butt on it and slid down it like a little slide. Once we were all on the first floor we started walking forward, and looking around at all the damage, turns out there was more ceiling not on the top, but on the ground. I turned left and saw the door to outside.

'Hey, looks like it won't be that hard to get out of here.' John said running up to the door, he tried pushing the door open, but it didn't work. 'I don't understand, it's meant to be pushed open, that's the only way you can open It.' he said confused.

As the rest of us approached the door we peered outside to see what was holding the door shut. The small width of roof had fallen down and it blocked both doors not just the one. "C'mon Visaa, think, there has got to be a way out of here, considering that this is the only way you can go." I looked around to see if there was anything we could do. There was, I saw another door to a little playground to a gate outside and in-tack stairs leading up to the second floor.

'OK, there are three options' I said starting my plan, '1. this door here, we can find a way to get out of it. Option number 2. The other door over there to the special children playground, that door we can open but we need a key to open the 4 metre tall steel bar gate. Option number 3. We can go back up the stairs that lead to the second floor, go through the building to the other side and find a way to get down without getting injured.' I said happy with my plans. I looked at them, each one thinking of which option to take, I mean it's their minds I'll go along with any plan that they think is good.

'I think we should try number 3. What do you think?' Marissa said, I got a nod from John, but still waiting for Mitch, 'I mean we need to find a way out of this building into the courtyard and get into the TAZ building to get others, and I think that's the plan we should take.'

'Hmm, I don't really know, how about you and John go and try that plan and Visaa and I will try the gate. Sound good?' Mitch asked reasoning with Marissa. She thought about this for a while until she came to a,

'OK, meet you in an hour.' She said while her and John ran up the stairs.

'I'm actually going to try plan 1, but you can do number two, it won't be that hard.' I said while heading for the door to the courtyard. I looked out of the window.

'OK.' He said and disappeared to the staffroom where they kept the stuff which was actually quite close to the door I was at. I looked around the room again "OK think, think. Door, roof, inside, ramp, rocks and gate… wait back-track. Put two and two together. The window of the door gets smashed open by one of the rocks hard enough, I'll be able to jump out of it and into the yard!"

I looked around to find a big enough rock, I couldn't find any the perfect size that I wanted but I did find and large rock and a small rock. "Good, I'll be able to use that"

I used all my might to life the large, did I mention heavy, rock up and spun around twice until I let it go, as it was flying through the air it smashed the second window and fell out the others side. A little bit behind me was the small rock. I picked that up and started hitting all the little pieces out of the way.

'What are you doing?' Mitch asked as he came out of the staffroom from the noise it made.

'I'm making a pizza. What does it look like I'm doing?' I said continuing to hit out shards of glass. When It finally looked like it was ready I took a few steps back and started running up to it, as I came in contact I put my hands on the window ledge and pulled the rest of my body over and landed on the other side one leg out and one beneath me to keep my balance.

Marissa's POV

"OK, I'm pretty sure that we can find a way out if we go this way" I thought to myself as I was walking along trying not to trip over anything, not like Visaa, she trips over flat ground.

When I finally came across the stairs I looked at them in shock, 'How are we going to get down?' I asked myself completely forgetting about John until now.

'Look at what you brought us to Marissa, now we have to pass this to get outside, and what if the door down there is locked as well? How are we going to get out?' John said. "Sometimes John, I wish you had a brain." I thought to myself smiling inward.

'Well we could climb down the stairs carefully to make sure that it doesn't fall or break on the way down.' I said, who knows, it could work. As I carefully placed my right foot on the first step I pushed some of my weight over and placed my other foot on the step below it. "Good, it's not breaking, or falling… KNOCK ON WOOD. KNOCK ON WOOD!" I looked around frantically but to my disappointment there was no wood. "I hope it doesn't really happen." I thought. As I got to the sixth or eighth I let out a sigh, a great-full sigh that it wasn't breaking.

'Hey, Marissa, I need to tell you something.' He started sounding serious; I didn't know where this was going.

'Yeah, what is it John.' I was pushing myself of the edge of the stairs; if I hang onto the ledge then it won't be that far, it's how far your eyes think how high you are. If that makes sense. As I lowered myself down I counted in my head. 1. Breathe in 2. Breathe out 3 DROP! When my feet touched the ground I crouched down to balance myself. "OK, part 1, now to get a way out of here.. wait." I looked up to see John looking down on me from the second floor saying.

'I'm not doing that!' he said. "this is gonna take a while"

'John, do you want to get out of here? I can just leave you here you know and find my own way out.' I said confidently.

'But what if it breaks on me when I walk down. I'm fat you know.' John replied tapping his stomach like one of the popular girls did when they started whining about the little nothing they have.

'John, stop being a pussy and hurry up.' I said, clearly irritated by his actions. John reluctantly agreed into coming down but while he was hanging on the step I heard a sound of broken glass echo through the building. It was pretty loud, it was probably Mitch or Visaa I don't know what they're doing though; but at least they're getting out of here.

When John was finally down I quickly ran through the hall a bit and skidded to a stop to turn right. "AHA! The door, the door is everything, all that once was and will- WAIT! I need to get out of here, not admire the door." I ran up to the door at light speed and looked through the glass. The drinking fountain was broken and some water was spraying out of the tap, the half wall was demolished, well some of it was. The gate at the far end was fallen. And in the middle of the court yard had a massive crack in it.

While I was looking at the scene before me I didn't realise that I took hold of the handle to the door, when I noticed I tried pushing it open. Didn't work, then I tried pulling it open. That didn't work either so I turned around to ask John to open the door.

'Seriously Marissa? You can't open the door.' He said as he casually walked up to the door and tried to push it open. 'B-but that's the way it's meant to go. Ah hold on.' He took a step back lifted his leg up and in one move kicked the door. It didn't budge. He tried again, and it still didn't work. 'Ughh, I give up! There is something wrong with this door.' He complained.

"Hmm, there must be something, it just can't be stuck like this" I thought to myself, as I was thinking how it was stuck, John, being the smartass that he is, went to go off and look somewhere else for an exit. And that's when it clicked in my head. "The classrooms!"

'Umm, Marissa I tried looking everywhere but I got nothing.' John said as he came back to his spot.

'John, we go out through the classrooms, remember all the classrooms on that side,' I said pointing to my right, 'have a door to outside.' I finished. I started running through the halls until I came upon the first classroom, it was quite a large hall so I was able to avoid fallen pieces of rubble on the ground.

I went up to the door and saw no one in it, but I did see the door to outside on the opposite end of the classroom. "OK Marissa, think, think… uhh" as I was thinking John being an idiot again went up and kicked the door, the only magical thing that happened was the glass shaking a bit then stopped.

'That's it!' I yelled. I looked around on the ground for something sharp to use to get the thin strips of wood from the door so I could move the glass out of the way and open the door from the inside!

xxX*Xxx

John's POV

When Marissa suddenly screamed out '"THAT'S IT!"' I knew she found a way to get us out. But I was kinda confused when she was looking at the ground. Maybe she finally became crazy?

xxX*Xxx

Marissa's POV

"Ha there we go." I picked up a thin stick, but it was quite strong so it was perfect. I walked over to the door with stick in hand and used it to wedge the wood out. After a few minutes all the wood was out and I was picking at the glass to get it out.

While I was picking out the glass John came up to me, but the thing was he looked so serious. He carefully took me by the hand, my hand started to tingle at his touch he slid the other hand by my waist, my cheeks started to burn. And with one swift movement he said 'Outta my way and let the professionals handle this.' And flew me across the corridor.

I stood there shocked of what just happened "did he just? No, he's not romantic. Is he?" I was confused, but when I turned around I made up my mind. He was crazy.

I caught him kicking the glass the other way, the wrong way. Idiot, I don't even know why he chose to come with me. 'John, that's not the way you do it stupid.'

'Yes. It. Is.' He replied out of breath. I sighed and walked away from the idiot and his kicking, I noticed that I walked by the staffroom. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked in. I stopped. I stood there.

Shocked.

Mortified.

Terrified. Before me, was a body of someone, a teacher. Who? I don't know, on the head was a piece of the roof, rubble. The face, unreadable. My feet were frozen on the spot, my breath caught in my throat. My eye sight was becoming blurry, was I going blind of shock? Was that even possible? I couldn't scream I couldn't shout for help, shout for John.

xxX*Xxx

John's POV

"Keep. Kicking. It's. Got. To. Break." I thought to myself. Losing breath, I remember the moment a few minutes ago, the close proximity between Marissa and I. 'I'm an idiot, I blew it! I had pushed her to the other side of the corridor, I'm so stupid, after everything she's going through she has to deal with me too.' I shut up just in time to hear Marissa scream out.

'Marissa! What is it?' I yelled out after her. No response, I stopped pulling muscles in the reflection and started to run over to her "Where are you?" I kept running until I heard her scream again, she was in the staffroom, sitting on the ground curled up in a ball. I ran over to her 'What's wrong?'

She didn't say anything, she just lifted her head up slowly while raising her arm to point at the body I hadn't noticed when I ran in. I looked and I was shocked, now I know.

'Why'd did you come In here?' I asked worried now. I have to be the bigger person now, all this time I have been causing her more stress and now this is the time where I have to step up and act my age.

'I figured, th-that the teachers would have the keys, so we could open the door.' She said, slowing down the tears that forced to fall, 'and I came in here and saw this and i-I panicked. I couldn't take it anymore, what about my sister Emily, something bad could've happened to her, we need to find her now!' she said now starting to stand and becoming slightly stronger, 'I know as well, I have to find my siblings. That's why we need to get out of here fast. While you were gone I managed to knock the glass out and I opened the door.'

I looked around and found some car keys "Maybe, we could find the car that belongs to these keys and get out of here." I took the keys and helped Marissa out of the room.

Imogen's POV

Ok here are the high points, I was in cooking with my friends and all of a sudden the room started shaking, I mean shaking! Bits and pieces, pots and pans were falling onto the floor, and everywhere you look there was a mess, or destruction of some sort.

Then I was knocked out cold…

xxX*Xxx

Mitch's POV

As I was looking around in the staff room for some keys to the door I heard glass shatter from where Visaa was then I heard some hitting of the glass again, tap tap tap. I walked out and saw Visaa was hitting out some glass, that's when I realised that the whole window was shattered. 'What are you doing?' I said, expecting to get a "I'm hitting the window out so I can get through" or a "I found a way out, wanna come?" not a,

'I'm making a pizza. What does it look like I'm doing?' she said with a cocky grin, that girl can sure act like a dude sometimes. When she finally finished she flipped out through the window using the wind-sill as support, then she disappeared.

A few seconds passed and she popped out from behind the door. I just had to grin at that, it was that funny.

'Are you coming? Or are you just gonna stand there?' she asked hands on waist.

'Yes mother, I'm coming.' I said, but instead of doing what she did I jumped up held onto a ledge and swung myself over.

'Show off.' She said with a smile. I just smiled back. 'Alright, we need to get into the TAZ building to get Imogen.' She started again; sometimes I swear this girl has no free time.

As we were running off to the other end of the TAZ building which was across the courtyard I saw Visaa turn around and slow down her running, did I mention she was fast, like not normal fast? Probably not. 'Why did you stop?' I asked, panting beside her and trying to see what she was looking at.

'Marissa and John. I see them.' She said but when I turned back to look at her she sped off in the direction of the Year 4 classrooms, but before she went off I caught a glimpse of worry in her eyes. So I decided to follow her, even though we were so close to getting Imogen I went off after her.

xxX*Xxx

Visaa's POV

As I was running up the ramp I turned to look back at Mitch to see how far behind he was, as I came across him I caught sight of John helping Marissa through one of the Year 4 classrooms.

'Why did you stop?' I heard Mitch ask me but I didn't pay attention to him until I replied,

'Marissa and John. I see them.' Then I ran off in their direction, with Mitch close behind me but falling back a little bit. When I finally reached them in record time I might add, Marissa was looking pale and panicked. 'Marissa, are you ok? John, why do you have car keys?' finally realizing what shiny object John was holding.

'Well when we need to get out of here, we can use a car.' He said proud of his quick thinking.

'That's actually not a bad idea, ok, I got another plan, Mitch you help Marissa to the front of the Middle School Office while John and I will be looking for Imogen, got it?' I asked making sure he got the plan.

'Got it.' he said while helping Marissa to the front. I turned to face John, he nodded and we both sped off in the direction of the TAZ building entrance, it was only 2 seconds and we had already arrived and gone in the building, no one can travel that fast from where we were to here in that time. OK something is definitely wrong.

We quickly paced ourselves to the kitchen room where we found Imogen lying on the ground unconscious. I knocked on the door. 'Imogen! Imogen! Can you hear me?!'I yelled from the door

'Stop yelling, someone might hear us.' John said quietly and looking around like someone could give our location away.

'Yes because birds are going to dob us in, think for a minute John.' I said irritated by his actions. I got tired of waiting for Imogen to wake up and just punch the glass, it broke into millions of pieces. John stood there dumbstruck by what I did and there were no scratches on my hand, "Weird" I thought to myself examining my fist, as I turned the handle to open the door my hand started to sting, I pulled it back and opened up my palm and saw a piece of glass stuck in my hand. "Shit, must've happened when I flipped out of the door" I told myself, It was no biggie, I closed my eyes and pulled it out. But the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the smallest cut turning into nothing, I looked back at the glass, it was pretty big, then I looked back and saw that there was no more cut I was all healed up.

'Ok that's freaky.' I said aloud

'Yeah, how did you heal that fast?' he asked as he opened the door.

'I really don't know.' As we walked in we looked at the wreckage, then we looked at each other and back. There were pots and pans everywhere. It was like my bedroom x10 and my room is really messy for a girl's room everywhere you look there will be something there on the floor, and that's when I spotted Imogen.

'Imogen, wake up.' I said shaking her a bit, she awoke but kind of a bit dizzy.

'What happened here?' John asked, but obviously knowing the answer.

'I don't know maybe a bird shit in here and they panicked?' I said with sarcasm seeping through my words. 'We have to help her get to the front.' I said while giving her my arms for support.

'Right.' He said also helping with the dizzy girl hanging onto my arms. He actually took Imogen from me and held her bridal style.

'She's actually not heavy at all, she's as light as a feather.' He said with some surprise shown on his face. Once we exit the door, we sped off for the MSO (Middle School Office) as John, carrying Imogen, past me I slowed down to examine a large crack in the middle of the courtyard.

'Why'd you stop?' John asked looking confused at my actions,

'Uhh, did you realise the giant crack right here?' I asked slightly shocked that he completely missed it.

'Oh, there's a crack there? Ok but when we come back we can repair it, right now can we get going it looks like it's starting to rain and I don't want to stick around to get soaked to the bone.' He said, he started to walk slowly backwards to where the others were.

'Ok well you head off, I'm just going to examine this for a minute ok.' I said still observing the deep crack.'

'Alright, as you wish, but I'm not sticking around.' And with that he ran off to the others. "there is defiantly something suspicious about this crack" as I was looking at it I felt something hit the back of my neck, I looked up and saw that it was starting to pour. Water marks making spots on every space on the ground. It didn't take long till I was soaked, I looked down again and saw two shiny objects in the crack. I lowered myself to the ground to get a better look at the objects. And saw that there were two charm bracelets, one with a green leaf emblem on it and another which represented air or wind or ventus of some sort, even though they all mean the same thing.

I lowered my arm further into the ground and found my way to taking hold of the earth charm. I quickly jumped up move myself around to the other side of the crack and grabbed the wind charm. I looked up to the sky again and say a large storm coming towards the school. I see something else also hiding in the crack, I pick it up and look at the inscription on the _Colt 1911A1 ACP _pistol.

'Hunter.' I read aloud, after I finished a big crash of thunder sounded out through the area. "I've got to get the others" I thought. And with my speed I ran as fast as I could, but it only took me not even a second to reach them. "weird" I thought again.

'Ok, Mitch have you got the keys?' I asked looking at him with water dropping from my fringe which was currently in front of my face.

'Umm, yeah I do, here.' He said handing the noisy trinket over to me. I took the keys and walked out in rain once more and pressed the hazard button that got all the lights going on the car that we needed, and sure enough after a few seconds I spotted the flashing car amongst them all.

'Ok, that car there,' I said pointing, 'is our goal, we need to get there in the short amount of ti-' but before I finished my sentence black took over my sight and I couldn't see anything, but I feel like I was free falling until someone caught me.

xxX*Xxx

Normal POV

'Ok that car there,' Visaa said pointing to a white Toyota 4WD which was currently flashing its lights at everything around it, 'is our goal, we need to get there in the short amount of ti-' suddenly Visaa stopped mid-sentence and started to fall to the ground without any consciousness of what she was doing. John quickly went and caught Visaa in his arms before she hit the ground. While looking at her unconscious form he noticed a small object that worked its way into her neck. It was a needle like thing that looked like it had been carrying some liquid on the outside, like poison or something.

Marissa walked over and carefully took out the needle and put it on the ground beside her. She looked over at the flashing car and looked back at Visaa.

'We have to get to the car.' She said whilst standing up

* * *

Hey everyone! Thankyou so much for taking the time to read my first chapter of a very proud story, I promise I wont disappoint.

I have tried as hard as I can to make this story heart warming, funny, dramatic, action filled, mystery and romance all in one.

So it would really boost the update time if you could review, favourite and follow this story and me (if you want more stories ;) )

Love  
-CaptainJV xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting Headmaster Cross and discovering secrets**

Marissa looked over at Visaa and her unconscious form, she then looked at John, then at the other two. 'So, what do you think we should do. i mean with the rain at the moment we could still get soaked to the bone even with running.' She said looking at all of them to see if they had any ideas.

'John, before, when you were carrying me out of the TAZ building, you said I was "light as a feather" and you ran here in seconds even with me as heavy weight' Imogen said, 'So do you think you'll be fast enough to run us back and forth?' she asked, looking him in the eye. They all waited patiently as they finally heard a reply after a few minutes.

'Yeah, I could do that.' He said, and with that he picked up Visaa and started running to the car, unlocked it, put her in the back seat and ran back. It only took 4 minutes. The others looked at him in shock when he arrived back. Never in their life have they seen people move that fast, and he wasn't even wet.

Next person to go was Imogen, then Marissa and last but not least Mitch. All were now in the car, the three girls in the back while the guys were in the front.

'John, can you start the car and turn on the heater? Its freezing back here.' Imogen said from her seat on the left. He responded with putting the key into the ignition and starting the car. After 15 minutes of sitting in the car doing nothing they started to fall asleep one by one, Imogen, Mitch and Visaa were asleep.

'Marissa?' John asked to see if she was still awake.

'Yes John.' She replied snapping back from her day dream.

'Remember when we were back inside and you jumped down the stairs, when I was about to tell you something?' he turned around to face her, she nodded in reply, so he kept going, 'what I wanted to say was that last night I had a dream.' He began.

*Flashback to John's Dream*

_Was he dead? If not, then why was it all white? Everywhere he looked, there was white. Maybe heaven? I don't know, but it was driving him up the wall. It was like staying in the dark not being able to see anything, but it was all white and blinding him._

_Behind him he heard a low growl, he turned around and saw a table, on it was a sun amulet, it looked familiar to him somehow, but he couldn't remember where from. A dream? Wait, this is a dream. A movie? Yeah, a movie, that could be it._

_While John was having trouble remembering where the amulet came from, he heard a low growl, the same as before, but this time a bit closer, John turned around and saw what looked like to be a light brown wolf, with a lighter patch behind its left ear in the shape of a sun, the same as on the amulet. He looked in between the wolf and the necklace over and over before his head started getting dizzy._

_'God?' he asked, tilting his head back to face the sky, well, some sort of sky. The wolf growled again, but this time he sensed annoyance. John looked back down at the dog, 'What? Can't you see I'm calling a higher power?' he asked back, clearly annoyed like the dog. _

_The wolf suddenly started making gestures toward him to follow, John being John didn't get it at first, but after a few seconds he finally got the message and started to follow the wolf. After a few minutes they came to a wooden door, the door looked familiar, like déjà vu, like I've been here before. _

_Slowly approaching the door, the wolf made a sound and a gesture with the head, signalling to open the door. He slowly reached out his hand to the old iron door knob. As his hand came closer to the handle he could feel some weird vibe coming off the iron, like a magnetic pull but also pushing his hand away. His hand was caught in a war between giving into the urge to see what's on the other side. And the force that was driving him away._

_"John…"_

_He turned around to the familiar voice, but found nothing. Again, he turned back to the door and attempted to reach the handle again._

_"John, don't touch the door…"_

_The voice was eerie, but soft and familiar. He couldn't pinpoint when or who he heard it from. Again he turned to have a look, but to no avail did he find anything. Then he heard another voice emitting from the door._

_"Just come a bit closer… Don't be afraid to open the door… think of it as your destiny…"_

_Another voice, but this one sounded evil, but soft, the words were cold. He made no movement towards the lone door until the voice from the door sounded once more._

_"Just touch the door… that's all you need to do…" _

_With each word, the sound became harsh and cold and distant, but also like it was right beside you. He turned down to where the dog was, sitting patiently. Then, out of nowhere, he felt like he was falling._

'Turns out I feel out of bed.' He finished his story, and turned back to Marissa, who was still currently awake, but barely. 'Marissa, are you ok?' he asked, as her head was drooping down and she was becoming slowly unconscious. The sound of her name being called woke her up from her daze, and she quickly responded.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just a tad tired that's all.' She said, and as if on cue her mouth let out a yawn while her chest expanded from air.

John nodded his head in understanding; he turned back to the front and to the wheel. Something in his mind was urging him to look to his right. He reluctantly agreed to his head and looked to where his mind was pinpointing. There in the glass, he saw, was a little hole, with a few cracks around it signifying that it was obviously broken through by something, he searched the front of the car for any object that could have fitted through the hole. But to no avail did he find anything.

He suddenly felt very tired and exhausted. He massaged his neck for help, from sitting in the car for a while, when on his neck he found a small object. He took it off and brought it to sight, he studied the small object-needle-thingy, before realising that it was the same needle-thing that found its way into Visaa's neck. He turned around to Marissa, praying that she was still awake, but unfortunately she was unconscious with her head leaning against the window with a needle stuck in her neck as well as Imogen and Mitch.

He fought hard trying to stay awake, by keeping himself occupied with hand movements and singing to himself a bit. But in the end, all his efforts were worthless as the last of the five fell into a black abyss. Unable to move his body at all and attempt to pinch himself, he was stuck wandering around an imaginary room his mind created.

The room was wet and humid, with only limited light. But it was still hard to see anything, all he could see were hunched over figures on the ground. He didn't want to say anything, but his head told him otherwise.

'Hello?' he called to the blobs. In reply he heard shuffling and maybe a groan, as if someone was injured, or just old.

Dropping out like that in the middle of my sentence was not nice Visaa thought to herself, unable to move her body, or have any senses with the outside world was unnerving, it gave her a sense of discomfort, and it was unsettling.

Her mind was also in a daze, as her head created an old cell type of image which she fell into. Falling onto the hard stone floor, she gathered herself up and crawled over to the damp stone wall, where she prayed no drunken old crazy guy was gonna talk gibberish to her while she sat there completely trapped.

Fortunately there was dim light, so she could kinda see if there was another person in the circle shaped cell. Luckily there was no one else there, so her fear of a crazy guy was quickly drowned out by the thought of how to get out of the hell hole.

Looking around, she tried searching for an exit, before she turned her head to the left, a blob of black caught her eye to the right. Watching the figure carefully and not moving a muscle.

_Oh my god, ok, ok, keep calm. Just remember to breathe. _Looking at the figure in the corner I felt my heart race to a million miles per minute. I was pretty sure the blob could hear my heart – it was that loud.

Taking a leap of faith, I took the chance to call out to it.

Before I could say anything, I heard a very familiar voice call out.

'Hello?' they called. Coming up with the perfect saying I responded with the well-known,

'Yeah over here, just making a sandwich, want one?' I called back, the caller chuckled a bit before replying.

'Yes please, Visaa. Wait, do you actually have food?'

'No, John, I do not have food, for I am locked up in a cell with no fridge or kitchen. Sorry to disappoint you, your highness.' I said, smirking to absolutely no one. I heard shuffling from the other side of the cell, and soon enough I felt a hand touch my shoulder and with the owner speaking.

'Is that you?' John asked, clearly sounding uncomfortable.

'Yes, it is I, your conscious.' I heard chuckling again from my right as he moved to a more comfortable position. A second later he moved again and finally found a position that satisfied him.

Across the cell once more, I heard more shuffling, and more blobs were coming towards me, unconscious of my actions, I moved closer to the warmth of the person next to me, snuggling his arm as if my safety depended on it. He responded by putting a reassuring hand on my arm. He moved the arm I was holding to a more secure position which had his arm wrapped around my waist; I moved closer and hid my face in his chest.

'John? Visaa? Is that really you?' Another familiar voice asked, not too far away from us now. I moved my head from my hiding place and turned my head towards the sound.

'Yeah, is that Mitch?' I asked, even more curious, now that I had two people I know in the same quirky cell I fell into I kinda felt a bit relieved.

'Yep, Marissa and Imogen are here as well.' As he said their names, I heard them shuffle over as well as all of them moving closer till we were at least two feet away from each other.

'Wait, how are we all here, I thought this was my imagination?' I asked to the group.

'Wait, if it's your imagination, does that mean you think about John?' Imogen asked, I felt my muscle stiffen and my face heat up.

'Pfft, no, I was just thinking that it was my imagination before I heard him. I thought some old crazy drunk guy was gonna come up to me and talk gibberish.' I said, glad that it was dark and no one could see my blushing face.

I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding when I gave out my answer, I laid my head back to the pillow I had, then realised something very important.

I was snuggling with John.

I quickly got out of his hold and made sure there was a lot of space between us, but unfortunately for me, everyone was in arms reach and only two feet apart. I couldn't get that far away from him. So in my little space I was thanking god that the light was dim.

Just when I finished my prayer, a door to my left opened, and through the entrance was the brightest light I have ever seen. Around me I could hear groans of agony from the stupid light.

'Mother Fu- '

'Visaa!' Imogen snapped, maybe I should of remembered that she wanted me to stop swearing? Oh well, it's out in the open now.

_'Come to the door, within my reach, so I will never have to lose you again.' _The sound from the entrance sounded familiar somehow, it sounded almost calming, it sounded safe, like hope was being raised from the ground and into hearts of the people that lost so much. It was like an angel.

'How have you lost me when I'm not even sure you had me in the first place?' I asked aloud to the door.

_'Your heart has a wall of fear, I can help you recapture what you lost.' _My mind was confused, I didn't know if I should trust what this voice was saying, was it even right? Is my heart really surrounded by fear?

'Visaa, who are you talking to? Whose lost you?' Marissa called out, still shielding her eye from the blinding light.

'Can't you hear it?' John asked from behind me. I ignored the discussion between my friends and continued to interrogate the voice.

'What have I lost? What am I afraid of?' My eyes started adjusting to the light, but just barely, I still couldn't see much but I could kind of see a figure in the light.

_'Your memories, your past, the people you love and hate. The one who chases the moon, and the one who chases the sun. You must let go of the present if you want to discover the reason of your being.' _The sound of the figure was hypnotizing, I was staring right at the door for so long and I hadn't even known that I stood up and took a few steps towards it.

_'That's it, just a few more steps and you will fulfil your destiny as you were meant to from the beginning.' _My steps hesitated as I thought about how I got in the stupid cell, cold, wet and damp. That's what it was from the beginning, now it's warm and dry and radiating with life.

_'With me no harm will be done to you, nor will you hurt ever again. I can stop the pain and bring a new era with you by my side.' _5 feet… 4 feet…

'Visaa! Get away from the door!' I felt like my heart ripped, I stopped and hesitated. My childhood friends were calling out to me, if I can't remember they sure will, they've told me the fun we had as children, I thought they were enough. No, I need to go; there are memories beyond them that I need to find out.

_'Don't think I forgot about you, John.' _There was something different with the voice. Something changed, I no longer feel safe. This was no angel.

Turning my head to take a look at where my friends were, they were all huddled together still attempting to block out the light, while John and I were currently standing and not too far from the door. In an attempt to pull me back from the light, John somehow got caught in the voices grip.

_'The sun and moon need to work together, your job is just as important as your dear friend's is. You both are Ying and Yang, two pieces that need each other to survive, two parts that become one. You both were made for one another. So a few more steps can't hurt, if you want the real reason for your existence and your destinies.' _He continued to walk, slowly towards the one thing that felt like this was it. The sun and moon? A new era? There were more questions than answers.

In a heartbeat my hand reached out for his, my fingertips brushing his before I fully had his hand in my own. He turned his head back with his eyes showing a question that his lips couldn't form; _What's wrong? _His eyes seemed to say, I held my grip.

Everything seemed to slow down, and I couldn't keep track of what was happening, it felt like it was going by in high speed, but felt slow that I could see the emotion his sky blue eyes held. My legs felt so weak and gave out below me, causing me to land on my knees. It felt like I was practically begging for him to not go through the door, watching carefully at the door I didn't realised he kneeled down in front of me, hand in hand.

My heart was beating a thousand times a second, I couldn't let him go, we were so close, even when it didn't seem like it. But why? Why did it feel like this was the end of our friendship? With all these questions running through my head, I didn't feel my hand being let go until I saw a pure white hand come out through the light going forth to touch John's shoulder, it seemed as though the hand was urging for the touch, as if the rest of the body depended on it.

Just as it was about to touch him, I couldn't feel my body reaching out once again, our finger touch again and at the same time ours did, so did the white hand. It all happened so fast, a flash of light came from us, while in the back I could hear screams of agony and loss. the sound was deafening because it was amplified from the door, and the sound was everywhere. The screeching sound from the voice of the door made me feel like I was going to die.

My mind wasn't paying attention to the sound anymore; as my spirit felt like I was hovering a couple of feet away from my body watching the scene before me unfold. Then a sharp pain at the back of my neck started causing me to wince in pain, it was agonizing and unbearable as it started to grow in pain and area. It expanded in a second to the rest of my body. another scream erupted from the door, more terrifying than the other. Sharp pain, that's all I could feel millions and millions of needles stabbing at my skin, making me weaker by the second until the final blow was delivered right in my stomach. A large sharp knife felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly to my torso until black spots started to cover my eyesight. Soon enough I couldn't see anymore, my body still hurt like hell, but strangely I felt at peace.

Until I heard another ear piercing scream.

That's all I could hear, it was scary and terrifying. I opened my eyes panicked and quickly found out I made that noise. Shaking and scared I sat in a ball. I was too horrified, that dream felt too real. I wasn't even sure if it was a dream, I took my head out of my knees and looked around the room I was in.

It was very simple, a two seater couch near the window, while there was a little table by it, next to the bed was a nice plush one seater couch. All the furniture had a simple light red, while there was a red carpet that had a gold lining that covered most of the ground.

Suddenly, 4 very panicked and worried friends burst through the door, all making a large commotion if I was alright, and "what happened" while some "are you ok?" were thrown in.

'Guys, I'm fine, everything's fine.' I reassured them. They all gave me a look that said _Are you serious?! You scream like that and say your fine? _I only responded to their unvoiced questions with a deep and heavy sigh while rubbing my temples that seem to be pounding so hard against my skull.

After my headache started calming down a bit, I took in my surroundings again, but only briefly.

'So, where are we?' I asked as my attention came back to the 4 worried teens.

'Well, when we all got the car, we all fell asleep. Just like you did, with a needle thing in our neck. John found it on all of us before he fell unconscious as well,' Imogen started, she looked at John and he decided to continue.

'We all had crazy dreams, we tried to see if they were all connected somehow, we were discussing that issue right outside your door before we heard you scream.' At the last two words all their heads were bowed in shame.

'So whose house are we in?' I asked attempting to ignore the subject of my outburst and the urge to hug John and say that he was still alive.

'Some guy named Kaien Cross. No offence to the guy or anything, but I think he might be a bit crazy,' Mitch answered. 'He found us all in the car sleeping, and took us all in. Then when we woke up he practically shoved us to a large table, and filled the whole thing with food. Good luck when he sees you up.' Mitch added with a large smile at how amusing it would be to see my reaction at the massive amount of food on guy could cook.

'Oh joy.' I said with fake enthusiasm, which made them laugh a bit and smile. It felt like it's been so long since I've seen them laugh or smile. It was sad.

After the girls hugged me and made sure I was still perfectly fine, with much effort I finally managed to get them to leave.

Mitch said a quick see you soon and stuffed full of food saying, plus a quick hug before hurrying after the girls.

John was stubborn and decided he'd stay with me until I was fully ok.

'What was your dream about?' John asked as I fell back in bed, face first.

After much arguing, and convincing and bribing, I finally told him. Surprising for him, he actually listened.

'I felt like you were gone, and there was so much screaming I couldn't focus on one thing.' I continued, I didn't realise that tear marks were running down my face and making dark spots on the bed sheets. My voice was wavering and I couldn't continue anymore, I just sat there crying for what seem liked forever.

As she was telling me her story, I couldn't help but feel sad and worried for her, she's forgotten so much of her past, that the greed on getting it all back put her and all the people in her dream, besides the door, in danger. Then when she told me I was the one that touched a stupid arm coming from the door by accident, I couldn't help but feel like it was all my fault that she suffered in her dream.

And by hearing her screams from the other side of the door at the time, it felt like she was really in pain. it didn't take me that long to see that she was on the brink of crying out everything, as I was staring at her face, feeling every emotion that she went through in her mind. It all felt so real, and so painful.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she silently cried leaving dark marks on the bed sheets. I didn't know what to do, I was never really good with girls crying, so in the end I had to try something out from a movie. Hold her while she cried.

Well it seemed like the best option, don't blame a guy for trying. Geez, Public these days.

It seemed like so long before she started to calm down, glassy eyes were looking up at me as I still held her in my arms. Until I realised how close we were I didn't hear her apologies for making my shirt damp from her, as she put it, "pathetic crying".

'Visaa, its fine, you should have this emotional time for yourself and no one else. Not everyone can stay strong for as long as you have, and I'm proud to have such a great and caring friend like you. You always make sure everyone else is fine before your own needs, you always take care of us all, but sometimes it's our job to take of you.' I looked back at her eyes which were still close to me, right then, while I was holding her in my arms I saw a small girl who had to face the world by herself, and taking care of everyone. But for first appearance she seemed like the person you should never mess with, but when you get past her barrier, she will always look out for you, no matter who you are or what you do, if she knows you, she'll take care of you and no one will mess with you or her.

'Thanks , John, that means a lot. But I need to get this group together and find out what happened to all of us and why we were all shot.' Again with the emotional barrier. Not many people get passed that.

'Calm down,' I said, chuckling a bit. 'Just go have something to eat first, and wait a while, you're not ready to get back out there.'

'I'm perfectly capable of handling myself.' She responded stubbornly.

'Ok, superman, but first go eat something.' I said standing up and pointing to the door, she let out a dramatic sigh and slowly got of the bed and walk over to the door and exit the room, leaving me to be by myself.

'Oh! Look who we have here!' Cried a blonde haired man with oval glasses, a big smile was painted across his face leaving Visaa creeped out by the childish adult. 'You must be Visaa!' she slowly nodded as she took her seat in between Marissa and Imogen.

'How long have we've been here for?' Visaa questioned both of the girls while trying to make it look like she wasn't talking. The two girls only gave her an all knowing smile. Now she was in for it.

'Now I've made a range of food for you, Visaa! The very best, and my very own!' Kaien was fussing around the dinner table with plates and pots of different dishes of food he called "His very own".

_I think he's going a bit overboard with the food. _Visaa thought to herself as she watched the table being piled high with food. Marissa and Imogen started giggling at Visaa's reaction to the pile as it was nearly finished being built by the quirky adult, who was wearing a pink apron with a cat and a fish present on the front.

The guys just sat there and smirked at the sight before them.

'So do you think she'll be able to finish even half of that?' Mitch asked John as they were leaning against the window sill, which wasn't too far from the table.

John just looked at Mitch and laughed. 'Of course not, she won't even get one plate down!' after that, they both started laughing, which earned a glare from Visaa who was still getting fussed over by Kaien.

'Um, Mister, I think that's enough food.' Visaa said eyeing the food cautiously, as if it would grow legs and attack her.

'Oh no, no, you should be very hungry after how much you slept.' He said bringing in the last dish of food. 'And besides this is the last plate.' Offering her a large smile, she half took it, then went back to eyeing the food.

Imagine a thousand dishes, and times it by ten.

Yeah, now you got it.

'Oh, wow, I'm sorry, I'm so full at the moment.' Visaa rambled whilst quickly trying to get out of her seat, unfortunately Kaien was right behind her in seconds.

'No, you must be hungry, you were out cold for three days.' He said making sure she sat back down. Visaa laughed hesitantly and was unsure what to make of this situation and how to get out of it. After a lot of convincing, and a long puppy dog look from Kaien, she reluctantly agreed and turned to look at the food once more.

_I'm not getting out of this, and they won't help me. Looks like I'm doing this by myself. _She thought, as she took the first bite out of many more dishes on the table.

After the third bite, she knew she couldn't do this by herself, she looked at her friends, expecting them to give in and help.

It was so amusing to watch Visaa suffer, don't know why, maybe it was because we had to go through the exact same thing two days ago. Yeah, it was hell. We were all full and couldn't walk for 2 hours.

As she took her third bite, she turned to all of us, for help obviously. We all shook our heads, which in turn earned us another glare.

'I hate you all.' Visaa announced before she took in another bite, we all just chuckled at her, if only I had my iPod with me this would've been the best video.

She continued eating until half the massive plate was gone. We all looked to the rest of the food and smirked. She let out a deep sigh and turned to us again, with the puppy dog look.

'Please guys, you have to help me, I can't finish this by myself and I don't expect myself to either. Actually, you know what, I'm going to,' she turned to Kaien. 'I'm sorry, sir, but I can't possibly finish all this, after half a plate I'm already full.' She stated as she turned back and looked accusingly at the food.

Kaien looked at the food as well, and found a half-eaten plate and the rest of the food on the table, and then his eyes lit up. Oh no.

He first straightened his glasses. 'Very well then, we'll save it for dinner tonight. No harm done.' He them added a smile at the end. This guy was not giving up. But in a second, not even, we all abandon the room.

Out of breath, and way down the hall, we all tried to catch our breath. Well, besides John and Visaa. Looking around we all stood up once more.

'I think we ran halfway across the whole building.' John announced while looking down some stairs. Imogen went over to look down the stairs as well, going down a few steps to get a look on the lower level. She appeared again, panicked.

'Imogen, what's wrong?' I asked, I started to feel a bit panicky from her. She just turned her head from the ground to me.

'Uhh, Mitchell, guys, I think we have to keep moving.' She announced.

'What, wait, why dooooohhhh.' I said, I slowly took a few steps back away from the large figure, his white uniform type clothes contrasted with the black lining on his clothes. His skin was pale-ish, and his brown eyes were deeply focused on all of us. His dark brown hair framed his face, and all that gave him a menacing look.

'What are you five doing here?' He asked, his voice sending chills up my spine. Now, I was officially scared.

'Well, we were ah just-ah, talking a walk?' I said with the most stupid smile on my face, I don't think my smile worked out in the end, because he replied with his eyes hardening once again.

'Well your walk is now over, because all of you are coming with me to the headmaster's office.' He said, as he started walking past me I felt a like a whip of cold air slapped me in the face. I was shocked, how could this guy have a cocoon of cold air around him?

Once we arrived at the Headmaster's office, I couldn't help but feel something different about the stupid idiot who lead us here. I could smell something different, strange I know.

_"C'mon Visaa, you have to keep this group together and try and get away from that jerk."_ I thought to myself.

_"Visaa? Was that you talking?" _What the hell? That definitely wasn't me.

_"Umm, is that my conscious? 'cause everyone's meant to have one, or is it that Angel Devil thing?"_

_"Uhh, no, it's John. Wait. How is it I can hear your thoughts?"_

_"Wait, how is that we're speaking to each other telepathically? Oh my god! We're Martians!"_ How the hell is this happening? And I think I would've known if I was born with an antenna on my head.

_"I don't think I'm green, but close enough." _I turned my head to my left and saw him shaking his head at me with a smirk on face. I responded by shrugging my shoulder and mouthed the words: _what?_ Along with a smile caressing my features.

I heard him chuckle as I turned back to face the idiot, who now entered a study looking kind of room.

'Headmaster, I found these trespassers in the hall.' He said in his unemotional voice. The Headmaster turned around and looked up at the guy. His expression changed immediately from concern to relieved and joy.

'Oh thank you, Kaname! You found my guests!' Kaien cheered from behind the desk, I could just imagine Kaname's face probably dumbstruck.

_"BAHAHA, stupid. Kaien loves us! And he's dumb enough to call us "trespassers", douchebag." _I heard someone trying to stop themselves from laughing but failing miserably and ended up coughing. I turned to my left once more and saw John covering his mouth with his arm, trying to stop a laugh escaping.

I smirked and turned back, Kaname was eyeing me and John carefully, as if studying us. His eyes immediately showing hate for us, Asshole.

'Now that you're all back, we can decide your rooms for you.' He said with a cheerful grin. 'But unfortunately, there is only one room in the girls dorm, so only two of you can go there, because you share a room with another girl. And one of the boys in their dorm has an extra space, so one of you two boys can go there, while here I have two spare rooms.' Looking at all of us, expecting an answer straight away he waited a few seconds before saying that we could have a few minutes to discuss.

Walking out into the hallway by myself I turned the corner and started walking away from the office.

_Something happened at school. But what? _Remembering the bracelets I picked up from the crack, I dug my hand into my pocket and fished them out.

One carried a leaf emblem, and the other was wind. Suddenly I felt a warm sensation in my hand, I looked down at my palm and saw that the wind emblem was glowing, as was the leaf emblem. Shocked and unexpected, I dropped them on the ground and accidentally hit the wall behind me with my back; I stared at the two bracelets, their glowing dying down while they lay on the ground.

Then I heard a cough from the way I came, I looked up and saw Marissa walking over to the two bracelets. Picking up the wind bracelet and studying it carefully, the bracelet suddenly started to glow a soft yellow colour once more, but more powerful then when I was holding it. The object then started to hover in mid-air and move itself over to Marissa's wrist and clamp itself securely on her wrist. Both Marissa and I were speechless for a few seconds before coming back to reality, Marissa tried eagerly to get the bracelet off her wrist, but it still held on. She gave up after a perfect 5minutes.

'So, I recommend not touching the other one.' I said pointing to the other bracelet that was still lying on the ground, she looked at the bracelet to me and back to the bracelet again before nodding.

'You're definitely right.' There was long pause before she added. 'Oh, and we've decided our rooms, Imogen and I are going to the girl's dorm while you stay here.' I nodded in agreement. Fair enough.

Marissa and I started walking back to the office. 'Oh, wait.' I turned back to the bracelet that was lying on the ground and shoved it back in my pocket. I faced Marissa again and caught up with her. 'Now we can go.' I said grinning, she gave a smile back.

'And Visaa, I'm sorry that we didn't help with the food thing, no offence but it was just so funny.' She added with a sheepish grin. I couldn't help but shrug and laugh at her fail apology.

As we got back to Kaien's office, I saw that everyone was getting this uniform thingie. It was exactly the same as Kanajerk's, but black with white lining. The same one the guys were wearing was the same model as Kanajerk's, but when I laid eyes on the girl's uniform, I freaked.

'Do girls have to wear skirts?! Can't we have like shorts or something, 'cause skirts aren't my thing, they're just so unnatural and show freakin everything, I mean I rather take the guys uniform, seems safe to me. You can't do anything in that skirt shit, I mean seriously?! How hard is it to change the skirts to shorts an-'

'Visaa! You're rambling. It's just a skirt, you'll be fine.' Imogen reassured me with a hand on my shoulder, then I realised something.

'Wait, why are we getting uniforms?' I asked Kaien, he looked at me with eyes full of joy and so much bloody happiness it was unnatural.

'Because, you five will be attending my school.' He exclaimed cheerfully, boy, was I gonna kill this guy. 'My daughter and son will be showing you to your rooms; they should be here shor-'just then two people entered the office, a little petite girl who was wearing the girl's uniform and some band on her arm, her hair was a chocolate brown, sorta like mine, and she also had chocolate eyes like me. The other was tall, he had silver hair and by the way on him, it looked hot… just saying, anyways, his eyes were a purple which just added to his mysterious aura, he also was wearing the uniform and another band thingie, he also had the top part of his shirt open a bit, so if I see some abs, I'll let you know.

'You called us?' the guy asked clearly annoyed by Kaien, wasn't Kaien his dad or something. But now that you think about it they don't look anything alike.

'Zero, Yuuki! Yes! I would like you two to show Marissa and Imogen,' He said pointing to them a couple of feet away from me. 'And Mitchell-'

'I prefer "Mitch".' Mitch added a tad quietly.

'Yes, Mitch, to their rooms if you don't mind.' He continued as he waved Mitch off a bit, which caused me to smirk.

'Fine.' Came the one word reply from Zero. He made a gesture to Mitch, signalling for him to follow, Mitch only shrugged before he left. I walked over to John, who was now a loner.

'Hi! My name's Yuuki, I'm a part of the discipline committee, I make sure you get back to your dorms at or before curfew, and make sure no one leaves the dorms.' She was very cheerful, just like her dad. Genes.

'I'm Imogen, and she's Marissa. And over there Standing next to John is Visaa.' Imogen introduced, Yuuki turned around and gave me a cheerful smile, which I politely returned, just to be nice.

'It's great to meet you all,' she turned back to the girls. 'Now, let's show you to your room, shall we.' She said in a cheerful voice again.' They all turned and headed towards the door. Once they left I turned to Kaien.

'And us?' I questioned as I gestured to John and I. Kaien stood from his seat and neatly piled away a few sheets, then turned to look at us.

'Yes, I'll be showing you your rooms, follow me.' Once we exited the office we made a few turns, and walked quite a way before arriving at our rooms. 'This one here is your room, Visaa. And just across the hall is yours, John.' He pointed to the room opposite mine, I politely thanked him and turn the handle to my room, inside was very similar to the room I woke up in before, except it was all creams and a soft brown. In other words, very quaint.

Besides the lack of seats everything was nice. I walked over to the window, and I could kind of make out the rest of the area. And could definitely see the entrance to the school.

_"I have gotta get out of this shithole."_

_"Visaa! Language!"_

_"What? I don't think I was speaking Chinese… And by the way, stay out of my thoughts!"_

_"I would love to, but sadly, I can hear them."_

_"… Well find a way to mute them. Otherwise I'll piss you off all night."_

_"I would love to see you try that."_

_"Your wish is my command, master."_

I heard a muffled 'Screw you Visaa!' through my door, I only smirked at what I thought would be John throwing his fist up in the air, kneeled on the ground, facing the heavens and cursing them.

Then I heard a door close, and someone sigh in the room next to me. Confused and curious, I exited my room and went to the next door to discover what made the noise. Knocking the door twice, I waited patiently for a reply, I got one. Just not one I expected.

From the otherside of the door, I heard another sigh, this one more louder than the previous one, then a tall silver head and clearly annoyed teen answered the door, with a sluggish sound which sound more like 'What?'

'Oh nothing, just wanted to get to know my neighbours.' I said with a smirk, I quickly peered into the room, and saw that it was nothing different to my room.

'Yeah, ok, just don't expect a house warming gift from me.' He replied looking down on me with those lilac orbs.

'Of course not! I mean it's not like I'm gonna stay here, pfft,' I exclaimed brushing him off. 'Right then, I'll leave you, night.' I said, leaving Zero half asleep at the door. I was surprised that he managed to find enough energy to close the door, poor guy looks worn out.

Just as I was about to enter my room, I heard a stupid voice in my head.

_"You know you don't flirt with guys when they're half asleep!' _John exclaimed in my head, I turned to his door and saw him leaning against the door frame smirking.

'You know, you're right there, you could've just spoken. Idiot, using your brain for useless things.' I said muttering the last bit as I turned back to my door.

'Yeah, but that just takes the fun out of things, might as well use it as long as we've got it, don't you think?' I shook my head, smirking. Now I was tired.

'Whatever, alright I'm worn out, night.' Waving him off as I entered my room and closed the door.

_"You had three days of sleeping, yet you're still tired, you should be the eighth wonder of the world, the sleeping martian."_

_"Does it look like I have a massive brain?"_

_"No, but you have a massive head, that's why I call you air head."_

Walking slowly back in my room, I only heard the slightest of conversation conversed between the two newcomers. It was only quiet for a moment before I heard a door swing open and hit the wall and Visaa yell out to John.

'Just thank god that this door is the only thing between you and my fist, asshole!'

I was in the most confused state ever.

Completely tired, I felt so useless, yet I had all this adrenaline pumped through me. I wanted to go for a run. Remembering last night, a smile played across my face, as I manage to open the door and shove ice down John's back. Revenge is sweet, but in this case cold.

Sitting up slowly in my bed, I looked in the direction of the window which had a few rays of light emitting through the curtains, while the fabric was brightly lit. Letting out a long sigh I fell back in the position I was in before, nice and snug in my little cocoon of sheets.

'Visaa! Get up!' Startled at the sudden sound I rolled out of all my blankets and fell out of bed, letting out a groan at the impact. I looked up at the intruder with daggers.

'Out of all the people in the world, it had to be you that had to wake me up.' Shaking my head on the ground, I slowly rolled over to my tummy and turned my head to the side. The position was actually very comfortable. My eyes started to droop, and before I knew it, I was being picked up from the ground and a few minutes later dumped into a tub of cold water.

'AHHH!' once I hit the water, I let out an animal like screech and attempted to get out, only to be held back in. 'ASSHOLE! GET ME OUT IT'S FUCKING COLD!' I yelled again. He only laughed.

'Sorry, but you deserve it. You're the one that started with the ice.' He said smirking at me, as I was still sitting in the freezing tub, my knuckles white from holding on the side so hard. I only glared at him.

Suddenly, I felt the side of the tub get smaller. Was I getting bigger? Nahh, couldn't be. I looked to the rest of the tub, same as before, filled with freezing water. I faced to where my hand was, clutching the side with dear life. I took my hand off and saw my hand print dented into the side.

'Ok, I now promise never to make you mad. Do you need help out of the tub?' he added with a sheepish grin, while rubbing his neck with his left hand and holding out his other hand for mine.

'Seriously? All I needed to do was make a dent in the tub and you promise never to do shit to me ever again?' I asked, hesitantly. He nodded while still looking at the dent. Sighing I held my hand out to him. 'Help me up, I need to change.'

Grabbing my forearm, he pulled me out of the freezing tub, taking my left foot out first, but while my foot was still in the air, my right foot turned to the side and I slipped. Gosh! What is with me and tripping or slipping these days.

Falling by my left side, I would of expected to hit the tiles, fortunately, I fell into a pair of strong arms. I looked back and saw the idiot who threw me into a tub, still glaring at him for shoving me in.

'I still hate you for throwing me in.' I stated.

He only shrugged. 'Fine.' He said simply, then dropped me.

I heard a groan and quickly realised it was coming from me, I looked up again only to find him smirking.

_"The nerves this asshole has, bloody man bitch."_

_"You know I can still hear, right?"_

_"… Right. Well, I still mean what I said… thought… said-thought… you get the picture."_

_"That was still rude though."_

'I don't care if it's rude, it's the truth.' I spoke, turning my head to the side to avoid eye contact. He let out a snort.

'Ok, so it's alright to shove ice down my back, but it's not ok to throw you in a tub full of ice water?' he asked while he sat down beside me. I turned my head to face him, a grin played on my face as I nodded. He let out a chuckle while shaking his head a bit. Then a realisation hit me like a ton of bricks, along with a plan of revenge.

I turned to lean on my side, facing John. Tilting my head to one side, I started staring at him. I kind of lost the cute effect when I was dumped in cold water.

He turned to find me still looking at him. 'What?' he asked as a small smile made itself known on his features. I smiled once more.

'Nothing.' I said simply. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door to the hallway, a voice was muffled by two doors but I could still hear it clearly. It was Zero.

'Hey, Visaa, you got to get ready for school, it starts in 30 mins. And if you see John tell him that too, he's not in his room.' He stated as he left.

Still sitting on the ground, I just watched the door, hoping something magical might get me ready in seconds. And who knew that we had school? Right, Kaien, that's probably why he gave us uniforms. That explains so much.

In my own little world, I didn't realise John getting up off the floor and tapping my head. I turned my head, very slowly, and turned to look up and glare. 'What.' I demanded, really pissed.

He obviously, doesn't realise the threat and continues to poke me. Having enough, I smacked his hand away, only to have him poke me with two hands. Letting out a sigh of defeat I made the rest of my body just lie on the ground. Luckily, he stopped and held out a hand to me.

I looked mistrustingly at the hand, he only sighed and reached down to grab my own hand and pull me up. Once I was finally up – after many attempts, I leaned my head on his shoulder, which was warm.

Remembering my plan, I placed my other hand on his chest and slowly turned him around to make his back face the tub.

'Visaa, what are you doing?' he asked, puzzled by my actions. I only looked up at him with a cheeky grin across my face and with on quick shove he was falling into the water, but forgetting he still had my hand – I fell in too. Again.

'This is your room,' Yuuki said cheerfully. 'And I'm just down the hall. But at night I usually go on patrol.' She pointed towards the wooden door that leads to the room we were staying in. 'So I'll go now, and leave you two to go to bed, I'm late for my patrols anyway, bye!' she exclaimed happily as she walked off, well, more liked ran off to her job.

Walking through the door, I saw that the room was very simple, with two beds and two drawers and two cupboards. So pretty much it's simple.

'My god look at this, this is so small! How am I meant to fit clothes in here! There's no room whatsoever! This is hell for me!' Imogen complained from the cupboard, _Should I yell, slap, or leave? _While I was arguing with myself for I don't know how long, Imogen walked up to me and hit my shoulder, snapping me out of my argument.

'Did you even listen?' she asked with her hands adding effect. I shook my head, she only sighed. 'I said, we need to ask Kaien for a bigger cupboard, or one of us has to move.' She said. I shook my head once more and sighed, we were not going to get to sleep.

'Imogen just-' I began, but before I could finish my sentence I heard a soft knock on the door, I turned to look at Imogen she shrugged, not knowing who it was either. I turned back to walk to the door, slowly I turned the handle and opened it to reveal a very messy haired Yuuki.

'What happened to you?' I asked looking bewildered at Yuuki, it looked like she ran a marathon. She bent down and started to breathe normally again before speaking.

'I forgot to mention that school starts at 8:30 tomorrow.' Yuuki said, looking at each of our faces to see if we got the picture. 'AM by the way.' She added. I turned to look at Imogen who was still currently absorbing the information, once she finally got that we were going to start earlier than our previous school her face took the shocked form.

Turning back to look at Yuuki, who was smiling apologetically at Imogen for the bad news, I gave her a small reassuring smile and told her thank you. Yuuki returned the good night and headed back to her shift, as I closed the door two minutes after she left I turned to look at Imogen who was still standing there, dumbstruck.

As Imogen was slowly coming out of her state, she turned her head to face me then the bed, then me again she started saying something before I cut her off.

'Imogen just go to bed!' I snapped, I did not have time to listen to her complain again. Letting out a long dramatic sigh, she agreed and got in her bed.

'WAKE UP!' at the sudden sound my head shot up and hit the caller in the face. A groan was heard from the imposter, while I struggled to open my eyes wide enough to have a look at who it was. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I finally saw the person who called me. Mitch.

Wait, wasn't this the girl's dorm?

I saw him rubbing his chin, possibly from my head crashing into his. 'Are you ok?' I asked still rubbing my head from the impact.

He nodded looking around the room he saw Imogen lying sideways on the bed – looking very uncomfortable.

'Is she alright?' he asked, eyes still locked on her sleeping form as if it was the weirdest thing in the world . I turned my head to look over at her and let out a small giggle. It was a funny sight to see. Groaning as I sat up, I forced myself out of bed and walked over to Imogen. Turning my head back to Mitch, a smirked played across my features as I turned back to face my victim.

Slowly stretching my arms out – bent a little at the elbow, I leaned in and with one quick shove, Imogen ended up on the floor.

'Shit!' she exclaimed as she turned to look for the person responsible, her eyes fell upon Mitch – who wasn't even meant to be here. 'What are you doing here?' she asked Mitch, while she was still on the floor wrapped up in blankets.

'Oh, right, I came to wake you guys. It's time for school.' He said looking at his wrist, pretending there was a watch on it. I also looked at my wrist, which had the bracelet from last night on it. the emblem on the bracelet was glowing slightly.

_It can't possibly be glowing. No, there's just no way. But then again it did attach itself to me yesterday. _I thought to myself, still staring at the bracelet. _It's just the sunlight. _Passing the thought off, I turned my attention back to the others in the room. Imogen was lecturing Mitch about being in the girl's dorm, while Mitch was half-heartedly nodding to her. As Imogen finished her rant or something the room went quiet for a while, before Imogen looked at my wrist.

'I-is that thing glowing?' Imogen asked, clearly intrigued by the bracelet. I looked down again and saw that it was still glowing, but this time slightly more intense than before. I raised the object to eye level to get a good look at the thing. And sure enough it was, I was dumbfounded. I was pretty sure it was the sunlight, but no, there's no sun on the bracelet and yet here it is glowing.

'Does that mean something?' Mitch asked, looking in between me and Imogen, while every few seconds glancing at the bracelet. I only shrugged, my mind wasn't functioning, I couldn't think of words. 'By the way, girls, we gotta go to class, like, now.' Mitch said, I looked up at him and met him eye to eye.

It was 8, and we girls need our beauty time ;)

8:25 and we we're out the door, walking through the hallways was very quiet, considering the fact that everyone was already at class. Continuing on I heard someone hit the door, possibly by accident. Who knows?

Looking for the source of the sound, I stopped my walking to look around, only a few minutes after I had stopped, the others halted in their walk as well. Imogen was the first to speak, using her hand gestures for emphasis.

'What's the hold up? We gotta keep moving, otherwise we'll get late along with new.' Imogen asked holding her palms flat out in a questioning manner. I only turned to glance at her before turning back to the source of the noise.

A thump was heard from one of the doors, then again, but it was louder and I swear I could hear someone or something groan from the wall. Steady steps were taken by me, as I slowly and carefully made my way to the area of the sound the thump was sounded once again. There was a wooden door where the sound was coming from, I slowly reached out my right hand, which had the bracelet on it, unknown to me I had no idea it was glowing until it was too late.

There was suddenly, a powerful wind that blew from behind me, it was so strong that it broke open the door. I yelped in surprised, bringing my hands close to my body with clenched hands. As I did so, the wind stopped and what was left was a messy room with an open door, and startled friends watching me from my side.

'What the hell just happened?' Imogen asked a little high pitched from shock. Mitch was speechless as he continued staring at the door, then back to me. I stood there, frozen. How could I answer her, when I didn't even know myself?

Yuuki slowly appeared from the door, shocked at the sudden burst of wind. I looked back over the room which looked like a bomb hit.

'I'm so sorry Yuuki,' I started. 'I don't even know how that happened, I swear I'll help clean up and everything, I'm so sorry for what happened.'

Yuuki made a gesture with her hand to tell me to shut up, I was sort of relieved she didn't shout _Marissa SHUT UP! _Like Visaa does.

'Don't worry Marissa, its fine. It was an accident probably a strong wind from a window somewhere blew that wind. But right now we all really need to get to class, so hurry!' she looked at all of us and like a gun shot went off, we all sprinted to class.

As we entered the room Yuuki sighed in relief, we were right on time. I looked around the classroom, there were a few spots left for us, thankfully they were close together. I spotted that emo looking guy with the silver hair. _Zero? I think that's it._ Mitch, Imogen and I made our way to the empty desks and sat down. As we did, the teacher entered the classroom.

'Alright class! Today we have 5 new students, yes! 5!' he sounded like one of those idiots selling crap on the streets. 'Marissa, Mitch, Imogen, Visaa and John please stand up and say hello to the class.' The three of us stood up awkwardly, I looked around once more, Visaa and John weren't here. _Where the hell are they?_

'Umm, sir, Visaa and John aren't here.' Imogen said awkwardly while we were still standing looking like complete idiots. I felt so embarrassed, there were so many pretty girls here and they all look at us like we had three heads. Some whispering was going through the little groups here and there; I shuffled on my feet as we continued standing.

'I see that.' The teacher said as he pushed his glasses further up his face, his once cheerful sales-man mood now gone, replaced by one of those strict teacher moods. I was gonna hate him soon. He gestured for us to sit down, as we did I had to smooth out my skirt, so there were no crinkles. Imogen looked at me with a curious expression and hand gestures wording the question: _Where are they? _I shrugged my shoulders as Mitch turned around in his seat to face us.

'What do you think they're doing?' He asked quietly as the teacher began the lesson about geometry.

'I don't know, they're probably eating breakfast that the headmaster might've made for them.' Mitch smiled at my comment and turned back to the front, scratching down rough notes on paper.

'Lucky.' Imogen spoke under her breath. I gave a glance over her and saw that she was scribbling notes down too. As I faced the front again questions raced through my head. _Where are they? What are they doing? Did they run into someone and get in trouble? _Peering at the door, I knew I just had to wait patiently for them to arrive.

'Do you even know where you're going?' I asked John as he attempted to lead us to class by using a "Short cut". After walking endlessly for what seemed like an hour, we ended up outside. 'Congratulations, you found the fountain!' I cheered sarcastically as we approached the large fountain that sat in the middle of the courtyard. I sat on the end of the fountain and looked at the large building that was now our school. After having our own school wrecked by a freak earthquake, it seems as though the gods hate us and sent us to more school.

As I was admiring the building, a splash of water hit me in the face. I yelped in surprised and jump to what seem like 9 feet in the air. Literally.

'Whoa! How'd you jump that high?' John exclaimed as I floated down. Once I touched the ground I was speechless, wide-eyed and freaked out. How the hell am I meant to explain to John how I did that, when I wasn't even sure myself?

'Umm, I honestly have no clue.' I answered quietly.

'Are you sure?' He asked, looking me in the eyes. ''Cause I don't know anyone that can jump that high, well, now I do. but that's different.' I looked at him questionably.

'How am I different?' I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

'Well, you're not different, it's just you can do things not many people can, or no one can.' He said, trying to think of what to say. "_Like this, I pretty sure no one I know besides me and you, can do this sort of thing.'_

_"First, it's you and I, second, you're right, but I don't see how I'm that different. Anyways, forget that, we have to get to class." _'Now.' I said.

'Alright, let's go, Captain Cook!' he exclaimed as he marched off in the direction of the building. I raised an eyebrow at him, but went towards the building anyway.

Speeding down the halls we finally found the classroom. Slowing down and walking in, all eyes were on us. Someone cleared their throat to get our attention; we turned our heads to face a man with glasses down his nose. His eyes were watching us intently.

'Uhh, hey?' I spoke. It was so quite I heard a pencil drop. _"Well this awkward.. Do you think we can sneak to some seats?" _

_"You go first." _I turned to look at John with a raised eyebrow. He looked back with a sheepish look, sighing I took slow and awkward steps to an available seat, John followed behind.

'Everyone, Visaa and John.' The teacher announced, I smiled brightly and looked around. Some girls looked at us and whispered as we walked past them, I could clearly hear what they were saying.

'_Look at her, what is she doing with a guy like that?'_

_'Do you reckon they were doing something before they came in? I mean, look at her hair!'_

_'She's obviously unorganised.' _

_'He's hot, is he single?'_

_'I don't know, those two were probably hooking up behind the school.' _A girl hissed to the other, I had just about had enough. It sounded like they had no care in the world, talking freely like that. I turned to look at them and hissed.

'Why don't you guys shut your mouth before I do it for you?' Before I could slap one, John had pulled me away to two seats. As he roughly sat me down he looked at me.

_"What was that about?" _He questioned me.

_"Didn't you hear them? And what they were saying? I mean come on! As if you wouldn't want to slap one as well."_

_"Just try and ignore them! It's only our first day here. We don't want to start making enemies now, although I think you already did. Try not to make other people hate you… Please." _I turned to look at his pleading eyes.

_"No! They deserve it…" _More intense puppy dog look_. "John… stop. It's not going to work on me."_ I sighed and nodded to him, admitting defeat. Damn him and his puppy dog face.

Facing back to the front once more something came flying towards my head. A scrunched up ball of paper. Looking around to see who through it, I saw Marissa signalling for me to open it. So I did, It was addressed to both John and I from the rest of the our little group.

_Visaa! John!_

_What the hell happened to you two? You guys live in the same building as the classes, if anything else you guys should have been one of the first people here! And tell us what really happened and don't bullshit anything. _

_Or_

_We'll find you… And we'll kill you._

_Love,_

_Marissa, Imogen and Mitch_

I looked towards John at the ending part. _"At least they said love"_

_"True. Hey, do you think we should tell them about this?"_

_"Hmm? About what?"_

_"You know, this, the telepathy speaking and insanely high jumping and speed? Because I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one that had noticed out of us two but we can run faster than normal."_

_"You know what, yes, now that you mention it. And remember back at the school how I took that glass shard out but the cut had healed itself up almost instantly?" _He nodded

_"So… agree not to tell the truth?"_

_"It's the only way, until we figure out what's happening."_

_"You're bad… I like it!"_

_"Fool." _We wrote back another note, saying that we just got lost because it was a big house. Throwing back without the teacher seeing it was pretty easy, keeping our fingers crossed that they wouldn't figure out we were actually lying.

But I had to tell someone else, Marissa. Her bracelet. It had glowed and attached itself to her wrist. How abnormal was that? I mean, it means we can tell her about this, right?

* * *

Thankyou again for making time to read my story :3

I'm really liking how it's turning out. Perhaps some of you may be wanting to know what the "person" in the door is talking about when talking to Visaa and John? What is that thing anyway? And how is it that only Visaa and John heard it?

Also, what do you think is with Marissa's bracelet? And can you guess who the other one belongs to? Will we get some romance in the story soon? let me know what you think!

You know the drill!

also, disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, only the extraordinary people that I have made participate in this wonderful adventure.

Love  
-CaptainJV xx


End file.
